pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Baltica
This is a union of Baltic countries. Name History Henrikas Adomaitis's early life Henrikas Adomaitis was born in Mažeikiai, a city at the time part of the Russian Empire, nowadays part of Lithuania, on March 16, 1888. As his Lithuanian name suggests, he was born under the Lithuanian ethnic minority of the Russian Empire. He grew up as a smart and cultured boy. He was also a Germanophile, meaning that he was fond of German culture. However, he was bullied and called names at school a lot, which caused him to be violent to some people, and become a deadly dictator in the future. He gained political views from his father, while developing some on his own. His father was a Lithuanian/Baltic nationalist who wanted to see an independent Lithuanian state. Henrikas wanted this too. Independence efforts In 1908, at the age of 20, Adomaitis moved to Königsberg (now Kaliningrad) and somehow became a German Empire citizen. There, he started a campaign that aimed to form at least one independent Baltic state. In World War I, Adomaitis fought for the German army for a bit. In July 3, 1915, he started an operation that would free Baltic lands from Russian ownership. Independence and unification In February 16, 1918, Henrikas Adomaitis and his followers established Lithuania as an independent nation, being the basis for the upcoming state, Baltica. After independence, the Baltic nationalist troops continued the liberation of the Baltics, aiming to form a Pan-Baltic state. In the 24th of the same month, Estonia declared independence too, but a union wouldn't be formed until later. While Estonia was democratic, Lithuania was a totalitarian dictatorship under Adomaitis. In March 8, Latvia declared independence, being democratic just like Estonia. However, this state only lasted one day, as Lithuania proposed a union the next day, which Latvia accepted. This formed Baltica, even though the government was Lithuania's Adomaitist dictatorship, Riga was chosen capital instead of Vilnius or Kaunas for safety reasons. The next day (March 10), Estonia joined Baltica too, completing the union. Regime, fascism, and foreign policies Relations with other fascist countries Due to violence caused by bullying at school, Adomaitis installed a one-party totalitarian dictatorship that he was comfortable with, although this caused rebellions sometimes. After seeing Benito Mussolini come to power in Italy, Adomaitis decided to install fascism in his country, completing it in 1924. This caused Baltica and Italy to have good relations although this wouldn't last long as Italy found out that Lithuania eats pizza with mayo and ketchup. However, when Adolf Hitler came to power in Germany, Adomaitis didn't like him, and refused to join the Axis Powers because of this. Relations with Soviet Russia Baltica supported the Bolsheviks in the Russian Civil War, and had good relations with Soviet Russia under Vladimir Lenin's rule. Lenin wanted Adomaitis to make Baltica socialist, but Adomaitis refused. However, relations were cut after Joseph Stalin came to power. Relations with the Allies Baltica disliked them, due to treating other countries badly. Baltica never joined the League of Nations. Baltica also disagreed with their harsh treaties, such as Versailles and Sevres, the latter disagreement causing Baltica supporting and having good relations with the GGNA. World War II Like said before, Baltica refused to join the Axis. They also refused to contribute to the killing of the Jews, saying that they were no threat. They weren't in the Allied Powers either (they wouldn't be accepted anyway), so Baltica stayed neutral throughout the entire war. In this universe, neither the USSR nor Nazi Germany invaded the Baltic states, causing Baltica to go through the war with very little fighting. Cold War Baltica and Spain were the only European countries to still be fascist after WWII, which caused Adomaitis and Francisco Franco to be friends and their countries to have good relations. Although Baltica was surrounded by Communist countries, they never were Communist themselves. They didn't join NATO until sometime later. They wanted to balance their relationship between the West and the East. Dropping fascism In the 1950s, Adomaitis suffered from a disease, killing him on May 30, 1953, at the age of 65, after leading Baltica for 35 years. Another person from the Adomaitist Party, Jurgis Jankauskas, took his position. After coming to power, Jankauskas dropped fascism in the country, and changed the government to be more benevolent than during Adomaitis' regime. Baltica started to become friends with Yugoslavia, led by Josip Broz Tito, with this. All the previous relations were maintained. Transition to democracy On January 28, 1988, Jankauskas died as well, aged 67, also after a 35-year regime. The new leader, Vytautas Landsbergis, immediatly installed democracy and a federal republic, where each of the 3 regions (Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania) would have their own governors. This was the first time the Balticans saw democracy after years. Under this new government, Baltica joined NATO and the EU in 2004, and adopted the Euro in 2015. Nowadays Nowadays, the country is known for various things, including basketball and potatoes. Category:Europe Category:Eastern Europe Category:Republic Category:Dictatorships Category:Fascist Category:Drives on the Right Category:Estonian speaking countries Category:Latvian speaking countries Category:Lithuanian speaking countries Category:Standard IIF210 Timeline